


Dog Days are Over

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Puppy Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Come Eating, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a Little Shit, Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Dog Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Dean, True Love, Urine Marking, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is your average guy - except when it comes to falling in love. He and his dog, Dean, take the term "puppy love" to the next level. Cas loves his dog so dearly, he wants him in every way... even turn him human.</p><p>(Title: Florence + The Machine, 'Dog Days are Over'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Castiel woke one sunny Wednesday morning, he saw a flood of golden light coating his bedroom. The window let in the sun, shining and glittering over picture frames, his dresser, and even the large dog lying beside him. The big, beautiful German Shepherd that had become his companion.

The sun glinted off of each strand of pretty brown fur, the torso of his dog, Dean, slowly rising and falling with each breath. Castiel stretched longways, and rolled over beneath the covers to look at the clock - which now read 8:34am. He scrubbed a hand over his face.  
  
“Dean…” he murmured sleepily, “Dean, move.”  
  
The dog didn’t budge. He squinted through the morning light and prodded at the dog, who only shifted in his sleep. Cas padded at him until Dean finally yawned and sat up in bed. His messy brown fur was sticking up in all directions, on the side he had been sleeping on.  
  
Cas rolled onto his stomach, the blankets tumbling off his body, wanting just another five minutes before he fed the dog. He sighed, laying spread-eagled on the bed and closing his eyes. The dog stood on all fours, padding around the bed for a while, going in circles.  
  
Castiel hugged the pillow, feeling the cool air on his naked back. He didn’t like the fact that the dog had kicked him several times in the night, but he was still a great friend.  
  
“Hey, stop!” he yelped, feeling Dean sniffing at his ass. “Bad, Dean.”  
  
Dean backed off. The dog was always being weird, he groused to himself as he curled back up to his pillow.  
  
Eventually, Castiel dozed off again and got his extra five minutes. He occasionally felt the dog padding around on the bed. But it was a rude awakening when he felt Dean licking his leg. The dog left slimy trails as he licked up Cas’s thigh, the man just grunting in discomfort as his dog tried to wake him up.  
  
Dean licked upwards still, lapping at Cas’s ass again and licking the cleft of his cheeks. Castiel scolded him quietly, but didn’t move. He felt the dog’s whiskers tickling his ass, the short hairs on his puppy’s face strange on his skin back there.  
  
Cas’s breath stuttered as Dean licked his dry pucker, and he felt a tingle of arousal in his groin.  
  
“Dean… that’s enough.” said Cas, swatting at the dog.  
  
Dean kept licking at his asshole, sniffing intently and lapping at it. Cas looked over his shoulder, pushing at Dean to get him away, but the dog kept on. God, Castiel hated himself for the way he was getting hard. Cas swatted at Dean again and again, but the dog kept licking him down there, nuzzling at his taint.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
His thighs were trembling as he pushed the dog off himself and stumbled into the bathroom. Cas grabbed a few squares of toilet paper and wiped himself down, where Dean had been licking him. He looked down and saw his cock half-hard, and getting harder.  
  
He just needed a cold shower, was all. One chilly shower and he’d be good. Cas cranked the handles into the ‘on’ position, letting the water start to flow. As his shower got the the right temperature, Castiel swallowed dryly, blushing a bright pink.  
  
Cas just left it for a moment and padded into the kitchen, pouring dry dog food into Dean’s bowl. It should keep the dog occupied as he took his shower. Dean scampered over to it and started eating, so Cas took his cue to get in the water. It was nice and cold as he slid delicately inside, his cock mostly hard, now. He dragged the curtain shut.  
  
Castiel soaked his body and hair, finger-combing his dark locks as he waited for his erection to go down. He wasn’t about to jack off and reward himself for that incident. Jesus Christ, he’d been getting off on being rimmed by a dog. It was no less than that. He was still panicking a bit, pouring shampoo into his hair and scrubbing it in.  
  
The water became steadily colder as he showered longer, until he was practically bathing in the Arctic. When he was clean - in the literal and figurative sense, he left the shower and dried off. His cock was soft and fully sheathed in its foreskin, so he felt a bit of relief when he started grabbing clothes from his dresser. He yanked on his jeans and t-shirt, walking over to the fridge.  
  
He had to go to work in a few hours anyway, and figured he’d be hungry by their lunch hour.  
  
Dean was laying sprawled across the rug in the living space of the apartment, but a good distance from Castiel. His food bowl was mostly empty again. Cas didn’t feel like he could keep food down this early, so he pulled out a beer and cracked it open.  
  
Dean quirked his head.  
  
“Don’t judge me, Dean.” he muttered, dropping his voice. “You just tried to eat me out.”  
  
Dean rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three days dragged by slowly, Castiel doing his best to sleep clothed and lock his dog out of the bathroom. Dean had been somewhat sad, sleeping on the floor next to Cas and acting dejected. True, Cas had rarely punished Dean since he’d gotten him; Dean was always a very good dog. Then again, he’d only owned Dean for four years. Four pleasant years playing and loving this furry animal.  
  
Castiel’s worries had died down by Saturday. He was fixing Dean a snack when the dog came trotting into the kitchen. His pretty brown fur had been combed neatly and brushed out by his owner, his collar around his neck already for their walk to the park, this afternoon.  
  
Cas picked up a piece of sausage. “Here.”  
  
Dean took it and ate it in one bite.  
  
He smiled to himself, watching the dog behave as normal. The incident in bed had probably been because he was still adjusting to living with a new owner. Cas had read online somewhere, that dogs often smelled their owners and licked them to be able to identify them immediately.  
  
Speak of the devil, the dog started sniffing his leg. Cas shook his head as he put a few pieces of sausage into Dean’s bowl, but the dog didn’t pay attention. He gestured for the dog to eat, but nothing.  
  
“Dean, eat.” he said, but Dean kept sniffing his leg. “Dean.”  
  
Out of nowhere, the dog jumped up on his hind legs and started humping Cas’s calf, front legs locked around his owner’s thigh.  
  
“Stop it! Dean, off, now!” he commanded, pushing at the dog and trying to shake him off. “Stop it, Dean!”  
  
Dean was humping his leg vigorously, and Cas could feel the dog trying to fuck his jeans. Castiel snapped and tried pushing him and pulling the dog’s front legs off his own. Dean whimpered and bucked into his leg harder, until he felt a hot, wet spurt soak into the leg of his pants and Dean leapt off on his own.  
  
“Dean!” Cas shouted, seeing sticky residue on his jeans. “Bad dog! Bad - go away. C’mon, go--”  
  
He swatted Dean out of the kitchen and watched the dog scamper back to the bedroom with his tail between his legs. He made a disgusted noise, watching the milky fluid dripping from the splotch on his pants. Cas just shucked them off and grabbed a new pair, exchanging them. He shot Dean an ugly look before leaving, not paying attention to his own embarrassing hardness.  
  
He wasn’t taking a shower, this time. Cas just sank into the couch in front of the TV, and started to wait it out. He clicked on the television and searched for something preferably without animals. A documentary on penguins was oddly interesting enough.  
  
After about twenty minutes, the thick bulge between his thighs was softening yet again, and he could sit normally. He still trembled in disgust, thinking about Dean busting his load on his jeans. He stayed focused on the weird flock of penguins on TV, until the damned dog came trotting into the living room, rather pompous.  
  
“Don’t even try it, Dean.” Cas snapped, bringing his legs up onto the couch. Dean’s mouth opened and he started panting, giving the look of laughing at him. “I bet you’re very proud of yourself. You and I are competing members of the food chain, and you think this makes you dominant, but you’ve guessed wrong.”  
  
Dean sat in the corner until it was time for his walk, and by then he was scratching at the front door and whining. Cas supposed there wouldn’t be a break. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed Dean’s leash, making sure to connect it safely to his collar before opening the door.  
  
Dean lunged out the door and dragged Castiel behind him, barely slowing down enough for the man to keep up. The German Shepherd may have been more of an energetic dog than what Castiel was ready for, but he wasn’t about to give it back to the shelter. He just followed Dean until they were out in the street, and they started walking at a decent pace.  
  
“Dean, slow. Slow down.” Cas said, and Dean slowed.  
  
They walked beneath a bright golden sun, today, unobscured by clouds. Dean barked when he saw an airplane. He barked again when he saw a flock of birds, then again when he saw a squirrel running across the grass in a park. He trotted beside Castiel and stayed close, sniffing in the air. Cas smelled it too; bread shops and meats hanging nearby in the butcher’s. He remembered Dean loved the smell of steak and burgers.  
  
Cas was pretty calm, until he heard someone call his name.  
  
“Cas! Castiel.” came Zeke’s voice.  
  
He turned around and saw the man standing behind him, now. Cas smiled, though Dean was suddenly proving a handful. Dean scuttled around, backing up entirely, then jumping forward.  
  
“I’m sorry - Zeke, he’s not usually like this.” Cas said, holding Dean down.  
  
“No, it’s alright. He’s cute.” Zeke said and reached to pet him, when Dean growled.  
  
“Dean!” Cas scolded harshly.  
  
Zeke straightened up, uncomfortable. His brow tensed, then released when he smiled. “So I was just wondering if you’d like to come with me and Benny for drinks, Monday night.”  
  
“Yeah, sure!” Cas said, “That sounds great, but - uhm, I don’t have anyone to babysit Dean.”  
  
Dean’s green eyes were still vicious and narrowed at Zeke.  
  
“Oh. Sure. No problem… Well, maybe you could call me when you’d like to?” he proposed.  
  
“Yeah - definitely, Ezekiel, thank you.” Castiel said softly, color flooding his cheeks.  
  
It was a handful of awkward moments before a couple goodbyes were muttered, and the two of them parted. Cas snapped at Dean when Zeke was gone, swatting him for his bad behavior. God, he wished the dog would stop being so damn possessive. They kept walking for a long while, until Dean was getting hot and tiring out, then they made their way back to Cas’s apartment.  
  
He was lucky to find an apartment building that accepted dogs - now he wasn’t so sure if he was lucky. He just walked Dean back up to their apartment, then shut the door and got him some fresh water. He cautiously bent over to pour the water into his bowl, making sure Dean wasn’t about to jump him again.  
  
“You know, Dean, if you’re so horny maybe I should get your testicles clipped.” Cas said quietly, and Dean actually paused mid-drink. “It’s what they do to dogs when they get too violent or sexual.”  
  
He left Dean to stand there and drink his water, as he went to his laptop. He settled onto his bed and placed his computer in his lap. Castiel felt guilty for what he was about to search, but he had to do it.  
  
‘bestiality’  
  
“Zoophilia is a paraphilia involving a sexual fixation on non-human animals. Bestiality is cross-species sexual activity between human and non-human animals. The terms are often used interchangeably, but some researchers make a distinction between the attraction (zoophilia) and the act (bestiality).”  
  
Castiel swallowed hard, looking through the open doorway at Dean. The dog walked into his room and laid on the floor before his bed. Castiel’s throat was suddenly dry and his ears were red. He felt a tickle in his chest.  
  
He let his head tip back and eyes slide shut, away from what he’d just felt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Castiel laid there for hours that night, unable to sleep. He was just brooding and mulling over what he was experiencing. Maybe it wasn’t the dog’s fault at all - maybe he was offering himself up to the dog on a silver platter and didn’t even realize it. He chewed his lip in thought and bit his fingernails.  
  
He stayed curled up under the sheets, staring into the dark nothingness of the blackened bedroom. Nightfall had come a while ago, but he didn’t know when. Dean walked over and jumped up into bed with him, just laying down beside his master. Castiel stroked his fur and rubbed his belly, fondling the soft locks of brown hair. He scratched behind Dean’s ears and the dog licked his cheek. Cas only sighed.  
  
“What are you doing? Huh?” Cas asked, “What are you trying to do?”  
  
Dean just licked his master’s nose.  
  
He didn’t know what he expected from a dog. He let him lick his face, despondent and uncaring right now. The dog could hump him again for all he cared. But the puppy just stayed beside him and licked his face, trying to cheer up his master and nuzzling at his mouth.  
  
His closed his eyes when Dean licked his lips. It shouldn’t have felt good, but Cas was… what was it? Zoophiliac? A man consumed by love for his dog? The dog known as Dean had been with him through so much, through the past 4 years alone.  
  
He’d watched three boyfriends come and go, been through two apartments, two jobs, and more than Castiel wanted to recall. He petted his dog lovingly, parting his lips and letting Dean lick into his mouth. The dog’s whiskers tickled as he lapped at Cas’s tongue, licking his teeth, his pretty pink lips, and then Castiel licked back.  
  
He licked a wet stripe up Dean’s fuzzy mouth, sucked on his wet nose. His tongue laved softly over his dog’s tongue, and he was soon tasting Dean. The dog’s mouth tasted salty and mostly fresh, a little slimy - but so good. His dick was hardening again, and he reached down to grope himself through his boxers. He stroked himself through the thin cotton, making out with the puppy in bed.  
  
“Mmm…” Cas moaned quietly, touching the sensitive head of his cock.  
  
The dog was licking with a fervor, like he wanted to taste all of Castiel’s mouth. He let him do it, shucking his boxers and kicking them to the floor, just throwing caution to the wind.  
  
Castiel took his cock in-hand, pulling at it for the first time in almost a week. He trembled all over, his head tipping back and eyes wide. His nipples were peaks, as he reached up with his free hand and pinched one, rolling the hard nub between the pads of his fingers. He moaned out Dean’s name, feeling the dog licking at his neck.  
  
Cas laid back and spread his legs, starting to jerk himself off in full nude. It felt so good this way… his head rolled to the side, to get another taste of Dean. He and the dog licked passionately at eachother’s lips, Castiel kissing even though Dean didn’t kiss back. His hand worked on his cock, hot and sweaty, rock-hard in his fist.  
  
“God, Dean… you’re beautiful.” he murmured, suckling at Dean’s mouth greedily.  
  
He wanted more of what he wasn’t supposed to have. Cas was fucking his fist and tweaking his nipples, a flushed mess as he rubbed himself out. He spurted precome until his palm was slick, his foreskin sliding perfectly over his cock. Castiel tasted Dean again, before he felt the guilt.  
  
He was jacking off to a dog, and kissing him. Dean whimpered, when Cas turned away and kept stroking himself. He couldn’t come while he was looking at that dog. Dean sniffed at his shoulder, down his back, licking at the muscles. Cas just shut his eyes and tugged at his throbbing member. He could still taste his dog on his lips. Castiel keened as he was reaching his climax.  
  
His groin was burning with the need to come, his balls drawn up tight and fuller than they’d ever been. He whined, grunting Dean’s name, rocking in motion with his fist when his vision whited out.  
  
Cas cried out softly and his back arched, his own hot and sticky come spilling over his fingers, his toes curling as the creamy whiteness spurted from his dick. He trembled all over, squeezing hard, milky fluid soaking a patch in the sheets. He heaved in dry gulps of air, whimpering out Dean’s name over and over again, jerking himself through his orgasm.  
  
His ears were hotter than his cheeks. He gasped as he slowly came down from his high. Dean padded around him on the bed and started licking up Cas’s come.  
  
“Ohh… Dean, no…” he moaned, watching Dean lick up the thick, wet puddle on the bed.  
  
Then, he was licking Cas’s dick. He gasped again, the dog lapping hungrily at his cock and cleaning up the white residue. Castiel trembled so hard that he thought he’d just come again.  
  
“Mmnngh… oh, no…” he was practically begging, “Dean, stop.”  
  
But Dean didn’t stop. He kept licking his master’s cock, those whiskers ghosting over the thatch of thick brown curls at the base of Cas’s dick. Dean ate up Cas’s come like it was a treat. Dean’s tongue on his balls was a better sensation than sex.  
  
Castiel fell asleep to Dean lapping at his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up the very next morning to a spent body, and sweat glistening on his skin. His hair was mussed and sticking to his forehead. He smiled to himself, before he remembered what had happened and the smile died on his lips. He looked down at his bare-naked body and saw a new splotch of come on his thigh.  
  
He supposed after Dean had licked up his come, the dog had pleasured himself on Cas’s leg. It was hours old, dried into a milky film on his thigh. Cas didn’t despair over it any longer than it took him to get to the bathroom, and wash it off. There wasn’t much else for him to do about it.  
  
Castiel showered quickly and efficiently that morning, then going to make himself some breakfast. It was the weekend, so he didn’t have to worry over work quite yet. The weekend hadn’t been as good as he’d planned.  
  
Cas cracked two eggs into a pan, and watched them cook. He scratched at Dean’s head when he walked by. Was it just him… or was Dean looking awfully triumphant this morning? The dog held himself high, green eyes watching Castiel as he strode over to his water bowl. Dogs weren’t supposed to be so expressive. Though, he guessed a splotch of come on someone’s leg was like a flag on conquered territory.  
  
He just cooked his breakfast and fed Dean a piece of bacon under the table. The dog sat beneath there, waiting for more. He didn’t feed him any more people food. Castiel crossed his legs, preventing Dean from sniffing at his crotch. This dog just never stopped, did he? Afterward, the rest of the day was spent in laziness and television.  
  
They were watching a cartoon show about giraffes, when Dean rolled upside-down.  
  
“Dean…” Cas scoffed, “Rude, a bit.”  
  
Dean looked like he was grinning at him.  
  
He just rubbed Dean’s belly and kept watching TV. He scratched a little more before his hand slipped too low, and when he pulled it back, he saw the tip of Dean’s penis pushing out.  
  
“Stop.” Cas said, “I’m not - No! I don’t…”  
  
Dean’s penis was pink and wet, pointed on the end, as it pushed out of his sheath. Cas cringed and scooted away from him. Dean sat up and padded over to Cas on the couch, sitting pressed up beside him. His furry legs were conveniently placed apart, and Cas didn’t look him in the eye as he touched him.  
  
Castiel touched his wet, hot-pink tip, then watched it slowly slide back inside the fuzzy skin.  
  
He wiped off his hand on the couch, and turned away.  
  
Dean sniffed intently at Cas’s crotch, though he wasn’t hard. He scolded Dean, though the dog was probably just looking for more of that strange, salty fluid he’d eaten last night. Castiel bit his lip, then leaned back. He allowed Dean to sniff him down there. He pulled down his boxers, too.  
  
His dog’s wet, furry snout found its way to his soft cock, and Cas held it up for him to sniff. Dean licked the head, licked at the foreskin, sniffed more. Cas pulled up his balls for Dean to sniff, and he let him do it again. The dog leapt off the couch, and for a moment Castiel blushed hard and thought he’d been a fool.  
  
Then, Dean situated between the wide vee of his master’s legs, and kept licking at his soft dick. He alternated between lavishing Cas with his tongue, and smelling him down there. Dean’s triangular ears stood up, when he found a nice place to keep licking - the skin between Cas’s cock and balls.  
  
“Dean, you shouldn’t… make me this way.” he sighed softly, letting his head tip back.  
  
His body quivered and his cheeks turned a delicious pink. Dean was greedily licking at Castiel’s parts, tasting the skin and sniffing at the curly hairs. Cas didn’t know what he was turning into… but it wasn’t altogether unpleasant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cas was disappointed in himself the next day, when he was at work and could think of nothing more than Dean. The beautiful, smart German Shepherd who was acting like he wanted to fuck his master. The dog that he loved and was in love with him.  
  
So when he got home that evening, Dean was quick to pounce on him and kiss him all over with wet, sloppy doggy-kisses. Castiel kissed him back, and changed out of his suit into his everyday clothes. He grabbed Dean’s favorite toy and teased him with it, playing around the apartment with him and then tumbling to the floor along with the dog.  
  
He cuddled him up and nuzzled at his furry belly, hugging him tight. Just because he was uncertain in himself didn’t mean the dog had to suffer. He kissed a trail up the puppy’s chest, then up his mouth, where he smooched him on the nose.  
  
“Mmm… Dean. You’re a good doggy.” he said, promising him. “You are. I’m the one who’s confused.”  
  
He licked affectionately at Dean’s nose, and so there they laid together by the TV, licking into eachother’s mouths. Cas sucked on Dean’s moist nose, laving his tongue over the small dog teeth, and breathing in the oaky smell of his puppy. Dean lapped at his master’s soft tongue, and they repeated it over and over, until they were warm and satisfied. He snuggled Dean from behind, and they relaxed for a while. Cas rubbed his cheeks over Dean’s head, purring into his ear.  
  
“Who’s a good puppy…? You are, you’re my good puppy, right Dean?” he mumbled sweetly, nibbling at Dean’s ear. “Of course you are.”  
  
Dean whined quietly and huffed.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower.” Cas said, standing up and brushing off his pants.  
  
Before he entered the bathroom, Cas dug around in his dresser drawer until he found his toy. He snuck into the bathroom and started the shower, placing the pink dildo on the edge of the sink as he stripped down.  
  
Castiel didn’t know exactly how long he’d had the toy, but it worked wonders for him when he was excited. He made sure the water was warm and he grabbed the bottle of lube from his cabinet, before slipping into the shower with both. He soaked himself with water, the bottle slippery in his fingers when it came time to open himself up.  
  
He squirted some lube onto his fingers and reached down, quickly finding his tight pucker and tracing around it. He pushed past the ring of furled muscles, one finger beginning the stretch. He kept that one pumping for a few minutes, before he added a second one. Those two scissored inside, compelling his ass to make room for his dildo.  
  
Castiel bit his lip and grunted, slowly easing in a third finger to finish the job. Those three widened him up, coaxing his asshole open. He was open in no time at all, and took his pink toy from the side of the shower, slicking it up. He grabbed the handle on the tile wall, spreading his legs and slowly pressing the toy between his cheeks.  
  
He closed his eye, feeling hot water and steam enveloping him as the head of the dildo pushed inside. He whined softly, taking in the full feeling as he fucked himself deeper with the toy. It was long and fat, textured to be veiny, but not quite the real thing. He forced it deeper and deeper, gripping the base and feeling his ass stretch around it.  
  
“Shit…” he muttered.  
  
It felt good when he got it going. He worked it in and out, his own cock hardening up again as he fucked himself on the dildo. It rubbed over his prostate, then back down through his hole, and he pushed it up to the hilt.  
  
He focused on the sensations and arousal rather than the process. The thick, velvety flesh of the dildo sliding through his moist, lube-slicked walls, jabbing at his sweet spot. Filling himself up with cock, his hole getting fucked out and burning with the full goodness. He moaned loudly and kicked up the tempo.  
  
Castiel worked the dildo so hard he was rocking in motion with it, clinging to the shower grip, hot water pouring down on him as he thought about Dean. His own dick began hardening when he thought of the dog.  
  
About fucking his furry, gorgeous body, the dog clenching around his dick and howling as he came. About sucking Dean’s fuzzy cock and tasting his canine release on his tongue, and imagining it over and over again, so many times. On each thrust, he imagined Dean.  
  
And when he threw himself back against the wall and moaned Dean’s name, he thought about clenching around his dog’s dick. When he gasped out loud and fucked through his sudden orgasm, he thought about riding Dean’s dick. His vision whited out, and he thought about those beautiful green eyes.  
  
When he came down, Cas watched his own come wash down the drain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Castiel dedicated what seemed like hours to research. He’d heard about things like this on television and books, but he’d never thought to try it. Witchcraft wasn’t exactly on good terms with the Catholic church, but neither was bestiality. So Cas supposed he was double-screwed on that one.  
  
He searched and searched until his eyes were swimming, looking for one good answer, and even going so far as to call a few witches himself. Not giving them the exact details on why he wanted to turn his dog human, but then there came one. One who had an answer for him.  
  
“Well, laddie, all you’ve got to do is follow my instructions, right?” Rowena asked.  
  
“Yes. I will.”  
  
“Got a pen and paper, then?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Alright. This is a fairly low-level spell, so you shouldn’t have any trouble with the Coven.” she assured him, “A dog-to-human transformation is hardly their priority. First, you’ll need a pint of pig’s blood. Seven legs of Cornwell chickens, frozen. A chrysanthemum, Devil’s Powder, three dried Creighton mushrooms, and… a Black Widow. Be delicate with that.”  
  
Castiel looked down at his list. “Alright.”  
  
“And, to top it all off, you’ll need a few hairs from the animal you’re working with.” Rowena said, “Got all that?”  
  
“Yes, I do-”  
  
“Say, ‘Animal, adducteur ante me non est me,’ and set it ablaze.” she said, “Understand?”  
  
The Latin through her thick Scottish brogue was a bit challenging, but he did understand. “Yes.”  
  
“Hope it works for you, then.” she said, and hung up.  
  
Castiel hung up his end of the call, and stared down at the paper. He had some shopping to do, but it could wait until after work tomorrow. It was past midnight, and most places were closed by this hour. He stashed the list safely in his dresser, and shut the drawer. Castiel swallowed wetly, and looked over at the dog lounging on his rumpled bed. In human form, the gorgeous puppy would undoubtedly be even more beautiful. And even more lovable.  
  
Now that Cas thought about it, he’d be even more legal to love, as well. Dean was only 4 years old, but in doggy-years he was 28. The human version of Dean would be beautifully perfect, and Castiel suddenly felt a sharp pang of what seemed like impending relief. He could love the same spirit he’d loved for a long time. Just a bit altered.  
  
He didn’t need to feel disgusting anymore. He didn’t have to carry this constant weight of stress and fear that someone would find out. Castiel started pulling off his boxers, tossing them to the side and climbing into bed with Dean.  
  
“Come here.” he purred, “Let’s make love.”  
  
Castiel kissed Dean’s nose, licking at the moist flesh and kissing his way down his furry neck. He nuzzled at his chest and smooched down to his fuzzy sheath. Cas cupped Dean’s big, full balls and rolled them in his hand, lapping at the hole in Dean’s sheath. He licked and sucked at it, until the slick pink tip began to appear.  
  
“I’m going to make you human tomorrow… but you haven’t had me this way.” he murmured, licking the tip.  
  
Dean opened his legs and let his owner suck on his dick, massaging his soft balls and rubbing the shaft. Cas moaned around the small penis, and it slowly began to swell. His tongue swirled around the head, licking at his little tuft of fur until it was soaked. Dean’s dick was getting bigger, slowly growing in size as Cas worked him up. Dean whimpered, and Castiel pulled off with a wet pop.  
  
“Come here. Here, Dean.” he said, turning around and getting on all fours.  
  
He arched his back to show him his full, soft ass and let his shoulders drop to the bed. Dean got up and padded over to him, the mattress shifting as Dean stood behind Cas and sniffed at his fucked-open hole. He lapped at his loose asshole and jumped onto Castiel.  
  
Dean’s front legs locked around Cas’s waist, and his back legs braced him as he started humping. Cas moaned and reached back to grab Dean’s dick, lining him up with his ass and feeling the big, furry dog slowly fucking into his hole.  
  
“Aah-- oh, God, Dean…” he cried out softly, muffling himself with the blankets.  
  
Dean was bucking his hips hard and fast, shoving his full dick into Cas till he was balls-deep and grinding. He humped him, filling him up and stuffing Cas full of his swollen, veiny cock. Cas pushed back and rocked with him, jerking himself off with his free hand.  
  
Dean barked, fucking his owner till the man was sweaty and flushed. His cock drove in and out, countless times, filling Cas’s hole and stretching him wide. Dean’s hips were punching forward quick and merciless, taking absolute pleasure in dominating Castiel this way. The man helped him fuck, pushing down onto his thick cock, and trembling hard. He clenched around Dean, feeling precome spurt inside himself and slicking his insides.  
  
He couldn’t hold back another cry, fingers clamped tight onto the mattress, hair sticking to his forehead. Cas whimpered Dean’s name again and again, the mattress shaking with Dean’s thrusts. He felt the dog’s ribcage against his backside, Dean’s big balls slapping against his ass on each desperate fuck.  
  
“Dean, please!” he whined, “Don’t stop… Jesus, Dean, Jesus…”  
  
He arched his back so his ass was in the air, and Dean was humping into him harder and faster. Dean’s strong, brown-furred body was shaking, and he was panting onto Cas’s back.  
  
Castiel came too quickly - groaning, as his body shuddered all over and he clenched hard around Dean’s cock, pouring out his pleasure into a long, deep moment of perfection. He felt Dean pounding into him, bucking his hips with a fervor, and then he started to grow at the base of his dick.  
  
Cas moaned when he felt Dean’s knot fattening up and swelling past his ring of muscles, the dog whimpering as he came in thick, sticky spurts inside Castiel. He fucked him out, his knot fat and swollen inside his owner, Dean gushing his hot heavy release into Cas’s hole, slicking his ass.  
  
Dean slowly stopped humping, then turned and pulled out his knotted dick with a wet pop. Castiel curled up into a moist, sticky ball, and came down from his high. His head rushed and his body thrummed. Dean lifted his leg, and Cas felt a slow stream of hot fluid splattering onto his body - the scent of urine quickly filled the air. Dean kept pissing on him until he was marked as his own, completely and totally. He looked up at Dean with big blue eyes, and rubbed Dean’s fluid into his skin. He wanted to be Dean’s in the morning.  
  
Dean padded up beside him, lapping at Cas’s red, fucked-out hole. He licked up the creamy release dribbling out of his master, Cas moaning at the touch.  
  
“You… you have me.” he whispered, “You have me, I’m yours. I’m yours… ohh, Dean, don’t stop.”  
  
Dean kept licking at his swollen rim, soothing it with messy doggy-licks. He slowly felt himself fade out of consciousness to the touch of Dean’s tongue in his ass. Castiel sighed out Dean’s name, before it went black.  
  
Even after Cas passed out, Dean kept lavishing his hole with kisses. He licked up his come and his master’s release. He nuzzled lovingly at Cas’s neck and curled up with his mate. Cas had a small smile on his lips. Dean licked his nose and his cheek, showing his master how much he cared.  
  
He snuffled at his dark locks. Dean lapped at Cas’s ear. He watched his new mate sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once more, Castiel woke to the bright sunny bedroom and the warm embrace of his canine lover. He was given a kiss - a wet lick across the nose. Cas purred in content. He gave Dean a sultry smirk, and curled up into his dog’s thick fur. The sun was hot against his back, and he stretched languidly in the golden light. Dean huffed, still tired and not ready to wake up, much less follow Castiel. Cas stayed beside him for a long time, mewling little things to his dog as he played with a lock of fur.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Dean. I can’t wait for tonight, I can’t…” he sighed happily, “But I just had to have you that way.”  
  
Dean quirked his head.  
  
“You already seem a bit human.” chuckled Cas. “Mmm… I don’t know if you know this… but you were so good. I can still feel you inside me. Maybe we can do it again when you’re human? I’d love that.”  
  
The dog yawned wide and stretched, too. He looked at Castiel with those pretty, summer-green eyes. Cas scratched behind Dean’s ears and smiled.  
  
“Do you like it when I talk to you, or is it just annoying?” asked Cas. No answer. “Ah, well. I’ll get an answer soon.”  
  
He breathed in Dean’s scent, then the acrid stench of Dean’s urine still on his skin. He grimaced, then levered himself out of bed with a groan, one hand covering his entrance - he didn’t want Dean’s come to spill out.  
  
“I’ll be back.” he said, rushing into the bathroom.  
  
Castiel supposed he should wash out the smell of urine before he went to work, today. He quickly cranked on the shower and sat on the open toilet, before any fluid could run down his thighs. He watched Dean still sprawled on the messy bed, through the open door. Smiling to himself, Cas got in the shower when it was a good heat and began scrubbing himself down with soap and hot water. As much as he loved being marked by Dean last night, he couldn’t show up to work that way.  
  
He hummed to himself and cleaned up nicely. Castiel left when he was cleansed of the urine smell, and dried off before grabbing his work clothes and beginning to pull them on. It stung when he bent over. Cas dressed before the clock ticked 9:00am, and poured some dog food into Dean’s bowl.  
  
“Okay… Dean, I’m going.” he said, and Dean looked up. “I’ll be back later - I love you.”  
  
Dean whined, as Castiel walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That evening after work, Castiel left the office in a much better mood than yesterday. He visited the butcher, the florist, and varying other shops to pick up the ingredients he required for the spell. The science shop had Devil’s Powder - a fine, scarlet sand. The neighboring shop had insects, including a Black Widow. He was going to turn Dean human.  
  
He made it home after 7:00, two brown bags in tow. He placed them on the countertop and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. Dean came trotting over to him and leapt into his arms, licking his face happily and panting when Cas kissed him back.  
  
“Tonight’s the night, right Dean?” said Castiel, smiling. He patted Dean’s head.  
  
Then, Cas took out the ingredients and started preparing them. Whether or not this would work, he had no idea. But if it did… this would be like a heaven on earth, for both of them. They could be in love, live like normal people together, and make love every night without getting arrested. Castiel couldn’t imagine the world of undefined possibilities, where Dean was human.  
  
He quickly began adding the ingredients together - the mushrooms, the frozen chicken feet, the pig’s blood. He poured everything else into the bowl, plucked a few hairs from Dean and added those. With a sharp intake of breath, he let out the stunned Black Widow, into the bowl.  
  
He looked at Dean. “Animal, adducteur ante me non est me.” said Castiel, then he set the spell on fire, watching the spider flinch and scrabble over the mushrooms.  
  
The Black Widow quickly died, twitching, but nothing happened to Dean. Castiel was left dumbfounded, watching Dean simply lay by his food bowl and stare up at Cas with emerald eyes. He watched orange tongues of fire licking up at the air, the ingredients turning black and crumbling in on themselves. It hadn’t worked.  
  
“Dean… I’m - I’m so sorry, Dean…” he murmured. Castiel wiped at his eyes.  
  
He’d wanted so badly to have his canine lover become human, and he’d been cheaped out by a weird spell. He just let it burn until the last flames died out, and then left it there to kiss Dean’s furry cheek. He rumpled his brown locks and stood up, pulling off his suit.  
  
Castiel just stripped down to his boxers and laid down with Dean on the floor, cuddled up to him. The dog licked a long, wet stripe up his nose, and kept lapping at his lips, till Cas parted them and let him lick into his mouth. Castiel stroked his fur and laved his tongue over his moist nose. Like he always did. He sighed heavily.  
  
Cas licked over Dean’s lips and tongue, rubbing his furry belly. His puppy lover tasted good on his mouth - salty and bitter, but so enjoyable and familiar. He ran his tongue over Dean’s small, white teeth, smooching his way up to Dean’s ear, where he nibbled affectionately. He let Dean lick at the shell of his own ear, in return.  
  
“Dean… I wish you were like me.” he said, eyes closed. He felt Dean actually stick his tongue into his ear and wiggle it. Cas laughed, “Dean, stop…”  
  
Dean whimpered, but it didn’t sound right.  
  
Cas opened his eyes, and jumped back when he saw a man lying on the floor next to him.  
  
“Dean?!” he shouted, backing away. “D-Dean… Dean, is that you? Answer me!”  
  
The man sat up, nodding his head. Then, Castiel saw those gorgeous green eyes, wide and alert - looking up at him adoringly. He was lean and built, like his former canine self, with tan skin and silky brown hair. Cas’s jaw went slack in awe, his eyes blown wide in shock.  
  
“It worked.” he said.  
  
Dean looked down at his chest, and tugged at the collar around his neck, with the silver nametag reading ‘DEAN’ in large letters. He looked down further, at his entire body. Dean glanced from himself to Castiel, then back, and up again. He gasped, taken aback. He touched his chest, his stomach, moved his legs individually.  
  
Castiel got on the floor beside him, smiling widely. Dean wiggled his toes. He wiggled his fingers, next. Dean was grinning from ear to ear. Cas cupped Dean’s beautiful face with two hands, running a thumb over his plush pink lips. He was pretty as a dog, but breathtaking as a human.  
  
“I knew you’d be perfect.” Castiel said, looking at those recognizable ears, and that muscled body - now much less furry.  
  
Cas kissed him, full on the mouth. Then again, and again, and again, and one more time before they parted. Dean’s lips felt warm and soft on his, velvety and plush. He smooched them one at a time, watching Dean smile happily as Cas rubbed his shoulders.  
  
“Love you.” Dean breathed.  
  
Castiel stopped.  
  
“Love you - Cas.” Dean corrected himself.  
  
“Love you, too, Dean…” he said, listening to Dean purr with happiness.  
  
Dean wrapped his new, human arms around Castiel and pulled him down onto the floor, where Cas laughed and they wrestled. Dean alternately kissed him with his brand-new mouth, and felt him all over with his human hands. Castiel kissed him lightly on the nose, before pulling back to gaze at Dean’s face.  
  
“This feels like a dream.” Cas confessed, “It really does.”  
  
Dean shook his head, and nibbled on Cas’s ear.  
  
Castiel smiled until his cheeks hurt, and when he couldn’t smile, he closed his eyes and breathed in Dean’s smell. Dean quickly learned how to hug him. “I love you so much, Dean. So much.”  
  
Dean pulled him possessively into his chest, his eyes closing and breathing warmly into Cas’s hair. Castiel supposed this was where their new lives began.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this just because nobody can stop me.
> 
> Tell me what you think! <3


End file.
